Escape (Hiatus)
by Nishi911
Summary: Adina Cohen, a 15 year old girl in a Soviet Gulag. She believes she will never escape and be free; that is, until a certain gang of Greasers from America show up. Follow Adina and the gang as they make their escape journey from the Soviet Gulag Camp.
1. Chapter1: The Beginning, And The Past

Chapter 1: The Beginning, And Before

Escaping.

That was the only thing on my mind everyday other than staying alive in the depths of the Soviet Gulag in Siberia.

My parents were taken not too long ago due to World War 2, the Nazis killing them instantly, leaving me to be taken to their boot camp where they work their criminals 'till death.

I'm only 15 years old, but they found it funny to stick a child in a place where men kill each other to get enough food, and work in mines and roads for hours each day. This was the place they wanted to stick a young Jewish girl for her whole life, 'till the day she dropped dead from over exhaustion.

I've only been here for a year only, but I still remember the beginning where I would try to kill myself every second of the way. The thought to leave a place like this melted in my mind, comforting me as I tried to cut my major veins in my wrists with old knifes, or suffocate myself in the freezing deep snow. I don't know how many times I have tried but I never get pulled away by the darkness. There is always someone there who stops me; trying to talk sense into me. Most of the men here are innocent; kind. They keep an eye out for me, keeping me safe from the real criminals who give me a hard time. I don't think I would've lasted this long if it wasn't for the selective men here looking after me.

"Ada"

I whipped my head around to face a worn out man around his 50's. His name was Mr. Smith; he never told anyone his real first name. He was from America, brought in here to deal time, though again, nobody knew why.

I stared back at him, my gaze never leaving his haunted eyes. He was the first person I met when I came to this camp 1 year ago. He made sure nobody ever laid a hand on me, in return, he asked for me to keep a low profile of myself.

"Adina" He repeated, this time saying my full name.

I sometimes forgot who I was; spending so much time in this Hell Hole. My name was Adina Cohen, and I was born July 14, 1946. Due to the recent haircut I had been given, I have pale blonde, chin length choppy hair; bangs included, thanks to myself. My eyes are a pale hazel; the one thing I inherited from my father. The rest of my features are from my mother such as a curvy body, almost like an hourglass figure, full pink lips, arching eyebrows, and thick lashes. I was called beautiful here at the Gulag; but inside, I felt dirty. I was a 15 year old girl living in a boot camp because the Germans wanted to get a kick out of something in their lives. I dreamed of getting married one day, having kids, growing old with someone, and dying with my grand children surrounding me. But dreams don't always come true; I've noticed.

"Adita, stop daydreaming, and look at me!" Mr. Smith whispered loudly; snapping me out of my daydreams once more.

"I,I,I,I'm S,s,s-orry, I w-was think-king." I stuttered, pulling my coat closer to my cold body.

"Never mind that, the new arrivals are here. From America; I've heard. We're being called outside right now." His voice was firm; his gaze holding a hard look.

I got up, pulling the coat tighter, and went outside into the snow with him, trying to get a better look at the new comers. I couldn't see them yet; too many others were in front of me, also trying to get a glimpse of these Americans.

We always got new people coming into the camp, but none of them were ever Americans. They were usually only from Poland or Russia, only here because they were wrongly accused of being spies.

"Get into your lines, all of you!" One of the officers yelled, making my heart stop for a split second. They were scary, even scarier for girls then men. Being posted in the cold mountains wasn't good for middle aged men; creating them to become anxious when females were around. Luckily, I haven't been bugged by them… Yet. But they still look at me sometimes, always making my neck tingle by their stares.

I shuffled into one of the lines beside Mr. Smith; also a line right at the front, AND in front of the newcomers.

"Welcome, Americans, to Hell. Here you will be working half of your time, and trying to survive the other half. You can't run; you can't hide. If we don't kill you; nature will. You can't escape. The only way you can do that is by dying. And trust me, we don't mind you dying. Isn't that right, Adita?"

My breath caught in my throat as I slowly lifted my head towards the officer; his twisted evil smirk upon his lips.

I knew what he was talking about. My best friend, one that I made 2 months in at this camp. Gavriel Levy was his name. Another Jewish boy from around my town I had been living in; only 12 when he first came. We had been instant friends as we were the youngest here. Only a few months ago did he try to escape, getting shot just as he took off for the woods. He promised to sneak me out as soon as he thought they assumed he was dead. They didn't have to assume anything.

"I asked you a question, Adita"

My head cleared as tears formed in my eyes. I bit my lip, daring to keep them from spilling down my face.

"That is right, Sir" I chocked; looking down straight after the words left my lips.

"Hey Man, ain't this a guy camp?"

My head whipped around at the owner of the voice. He looked 17 almost, his 6-foot body overpowering my curvy 5'3 figure. His hair was dark brown, falling across his dark brown michivious eyes. He almost looked like elves I read in my stories; with his pointy ears and high cheekbones. He was a different type of handsome, a mysterious kind.

'You don't speak directly to a Officer, got it?" Another Officer said, taking a step towards him.

He grinned and flipped him off, leaning on one leg. "I talk to whoever I want, Pal"

The Officer smirked, pulling out his gun and resting in on the boy forehead. "Zavershenie yebut vverh, ili ya zastrelyu tebya v pervyĭ den." He growled in Russian, pushing it deeper into his forehead.

The boy's eyes opened wide, his hands going up in a sign of backing off.

The Officer smirked, putting the gun back into his belt and walking back to the front.

"Think of this as a survival game, Americans. Try not to die to fast, we have lots of work to be done here."

Those were his final words before turning on his heel and walking back to the Officer cabins.

I let my breath go, turning towards an angry looking Mr. Smith.

"Those fuckers ain't have no right to be doing that to you, Adi." His voice controlled by his temper.

"I dealt with it; didn't I?" I shot back, my eyes going into slits.

"You're not a superhero, Adita, you can't protect yourself from everything. You need others helping you, and you need to get tough. Ain't no tears in the eyes gonna stop them from raping and killing you!" His voice was now rising, attracting mostly everyone's attention.

His words stung, and tears burned at the back of my throat. "I'm not weak, Smith!"

"You're not strong either!" He yelled, gripping my arms roughly.

I yanked my arms away; tears now spilling down my cheeks. "I'm getting away, Smith, whether I die before crossing the fence or not, I'm leaving. I'm not dying here without leaving anything in this world. Gavriel wouldn't have wanted that." Tears now came down my face like a snowstorm on an average night here in Siberia. I was now shivering from the cold, and anger, but I didn't have the strength, emotionally and physically, to pull my coat tighter against my body.

Mr. Smith sighed, his eyes going back to their normal hardness, escaping the ones that took over when he was upset. "Forget it." He said slowly, roughly pushing his way past me over to the cabin we, and 7 other men shared.

"Zavershenie yebut vverh, ili ya zastrelyu tebya v pervyĭ den."= Shut the fuck up, or I shoot you on your first day.

Hey Guys! Hope you like it so far! I have so much more coming for this story, hope you stay tuned!

xxNishixx


	2. Chapter2: Knowing

Chapter 2: Knowing

I stood there for a couple more minutes; taking in everything that happened.

I had fought with Mr. Smith many times before, but we had never walked away from an argument. We always made sure to solve it in case something happened and we would regret it later. This was the first time that he walked away from me.

Slowly lifting my head, I realized 7 pairs of eyes were watching me; still standing in a line with grimness emotions covering their faces.

"You c-can l-leave" I stuttered, turning around

I was about to start walking towards the lineup for dinner, but a hand grabbed my arm before I could take the first step.

I was turned around to face another boy; his hair brown and covered in a greasy substance with brown eyes that were currently peering into my own.

He looked about my age with a different look than the others in his group. He looked young, so innocent; almost as innocent as the wide-eyed, tanned boy standing next to him. The one who looked like my puppy I saved from the streets back in Moscow, one that had been through too much for his age. The boy's appearance made him look young, but I could tell he was older by the way he held himself up; the way he could hold my gaze for so long.

"Are you okay?"

They're voices held an accent I had never heard before. I silently laughed at the idea of the whole of America speaking like they did.

I then nodded to answer his question; slowly tugging my arm away and taking a step back to get a better look at them all.

"My name is Ponyboy, and this is my buddy Johnny" Ponyboy said, gesturing to himself and the scared puppy-looking boy.

I nodded again, looking at the boy who spoke earlier; the handsome one with the tough looking expression.

Ponyboy, seeing where my gaze headed, smiled slightly and nodded his head towards the boy I was currently staring at. "That's Dallas Winston, you can just call him Dally though; and the boy beside him is my brother, Sodapop"

In the view of my own eyes, Sodapop was beautiful. Gorgeous, actually. His hair was brown and also held the same amount of grease that they all had, but his eyes were a soft brown that could make any girl's heart melt. He was tall, but not as tall as the others in the group. He also had a slight build; making pictures of toned abs show up in my mind.

"Beside Soda is my brother, Darryl. Call him Darry though; everyone does."

If I hadn't been shivering because of the temperature, I would be shivering due to the fact of just looking at Darry. His eyes were hard, his hair neatly combed back, and his built made him look like a wrestler. He scared my right then and there, but I bit my lip to keep myself from saying anything I would regret later on.

"Two-Bit's the one beside him, and Steve is the last one in the line."

Two-Bit. I found his name the oddest, but then again, Sodapop and Ponyboy were also odd names. Two-Bit was a bit short with a firm chest that probably held a equal amount of abs that they all did. His hair was the color of copper in a perfect swoop in front of his face; his eyes a dancing light bluish-silver. His expression was goofy; happy, but I didn't know why. How could someone keep a happy expression on their face when they were in a place like this?

Lastly was Steve. His hair was in complicated swirls that I would probably never understand, and his eyes were a dark, emotionless brown. Out of the whole group, he was probably the most normal one; asides from his buckteeth.

After taking in the American group once more, I sucked in a cold breath.

"My name is Adina."

It was a short, simple sentence to complete the introduction; but it still felt odd to talk to strangers that I hardly knew. I never really did talk, other than when I was spoken to, or carrying out an argument.

"That's a pretty name." Sodapop commented, sharing a quick glance with Dallas Winston.

There was a silence for a couple minutes until Darry spoke up.

"Are they eating dinner right now?"

I nodded, looking towards the lineup again. "The food is not that good, but we need to keep up our strength here, and eating is the only way of doing that."

"What do we do here?" Steve asked as the gang began moving towards the growing lineup.

"Many things. Mines, building tracks; anything the Officers want us to do."

"Sounds like men's work" Darry commented, picking up a beat up metal bowl from the pile.

"It is."

"Then why the hell are you here, broad?"

It was Dally that had spoken; his voice holding an angry tone.

I didn't understand what he meant by calling me a 'broad', but I shook it off. "We don't talk about why we are here; I suggest you do the same."

"You didn't answer my question," He growled, his eyes going into slits menacingly.

"Back off, Dal'," Johnny whispered, "It's her business why she's here, as much as it is why we're here."

Ignoring the cold face Dally gave Johnny, I thought about what he had said. I never did think to wonder about why these Americans were here. I usually never really do care, but to be sent from America all the way to Siberia… it must have been something incredibly big. I shook the thought off, receiving my scoop of the hot, but watery, soup that was splashed into my worn in bowl.

"Dig in" the cook said rudely as the hot liquid splashed onto my fragile hands.

I looked back at the Americans as they received the same amount of soup and took off to find somewhere to sit. I didn't know what it was about them, but I had this feeling that they were not going to last very long here. The feeling made my gut uneasy as I sat by Gustaw, an innocent Polish man, and began sipping my soup.

From that point on, I knew that they were the ones that could help me leave this place; even though they probably didn't know it themselves... Yet.

**Thanks everyone for reading this so far! More chapters on the way, but please make sure to Review the story; it helps boost my confidence **

**Thank You: xxxNishixxx**


	3. Chapter3: Why Would You Care?

**Wow... I just stuck the Fanfic just a couple days ago and it already some reviews; some good, some bad… O_o**

**To people who enjoy the story I just want to say "Thank You!" I got the idea when I was watching the movie The Way Back with my mom and instantly thought that it would be amazing if their was a girl trying to escape from a Soviet Gulag with the help of 7 really hot guys… (Curtis Gang)**

**I did not do any research other than what I put in my story, so I am extremely sorry that my facts are incorrect, or don't even make sense.**

**To let you guys know, I'm only 13 years old, so I am not a genious on World War 2 and things related to that. I studied Ancient Rome instead of that sort of stuff this year…**

**Again I would like to say that I am sorry if I have upset anyone by my lack of knowledge, but I'm not going to delete this story. I will continue with my idea of this Fanfic, and aim to have it make more sense to people who are looking at the details of dates and whatnots.**

**To clear up some questions though:**

**1. Yes, Darrel, not 'Darryl', I will change that in the future**

**2. My punctuation is not perfect, and I may make some errors throughout the story.**

**3. The whole idea of this story was that she is 15 years old and has been living in this Soviet Gulag for a year because the Germans stuck her in this Gulag for self-amusement to see how she'd survive. I wanted her to be born before War World 2, but had to go through it. She would then loose her parents as they were thought to be spies, and she was taken to the Gulag, so on, so on.**

**4) I understand the Curtis gang has other friends and are not always together… but for this story I will describe what they did in America to be sent all the way to Siberia to owe time!**

**5) I wanted to describe the gang because I wanted to show how they look in Adina's eyes. I just thought it would be a cool touch.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been following so far, please Review! I actually take your reviews seriously. They are feedback to help me, not to put me down (I hope) and I will take them to mind.**

**BTW- Thank you to "JC" for the comment about my writing being very good… it made my day :)**

**Now for the Chapter… **

Chapter 3: Why Do You Care?

"You seem quiet, Cohen."

I looked up from my soup to see Gustaw's gentle eyes looking at me, his expression soft.

"Aren't I always, Gus?" I replied as I took the last sip of soup.

He considered me for a moment, and then slung an arm around my shoulder squeezing me towards him. "I saw you talking to the Americans…" He mumbled as he directed his attention to the seven boys sitting on a distant bench.

They were talking quietly; their heads bent towards each other as if they wanted their conversation to be private. No one had privacy here, no matter how hard they tried. Then again, we had nothing to hide from each other. We were all in the mess; being stuck in a place like this. The only thing we tried to keep to ourselves was 'why' we were stuck in a place like this…

"They seem nice," I commented; setting my bowl down beside my feet, "I wonder what they could have done to be here, though."

"They wonder about you too?"

"Of course, but I said nothing, like always."

He picked up my bowl and his own; lifting me to my feet with the other hand. "They seem mouthy, especially that tough looking one. I don't want you hanging around them, ya hear? They could get you and themselves a lot of trouble."

We walked over to the basin where we put the bowls. "The tough looking one is Dallas, Gustaw," I mumbled as I shoved both bowls in the dirty basin, "the rest of them seem okay."

"Just keep your eyes open, Adita" With that, he walked off towards his own cabin next to my own.

I nodded at his turned head, pulling my coat up so it covered my neck better.

I started to take a step towards my own cabin when a hand grabbed my shoulder roughly, spinning my body around so quickly that my head spun.

"Miss Adita Cohen" The man growled, his eyes travelling up and down my body.

His name was Dimitri and I knew him well enough. He would always do this to me; annoy or bug me. He has long brown hair that he put in a ponytail, and cruel ice blue eyes that would always send shivers up my back as he stared at me.

I tried to snatch my arm away, but he held on tight, creating me to wince. There was going to be a bruise tomorrow.

"How are you, Miss Cohen?" He asked, his eyes glinting dangerously.

I looked around to see only the real criminals around, the Officers standing too far away to notice anything happening.

"Let go of me." I whispered; again trying to attempt to pull my arm away.

"You've grown into a beautiful woman, you know that?"

His hand moved from my shoulder down to my waist. I felt his fingers sneaking up my shirt and his other hand gripping the other side of my hip.

"N-No, L-l-let g-o" I stuttered, attempting to pry his fingers off of me, but it was completely useless.

"Don't be like that, Adini," He murmured in my ear; his fingers stroking the bare skin. On the other side I could feel his dirty, uncut nails scraping into my side, drawing blood.

Tears formed in my eyes as I tried looked away to see the other men staring at us hungrily. One caught my gaze, smirking.

His hand started moving higher from my waist, trailing along the bare skin like flies moving over water.

"N-n-no!" I gasped, trying to push against his chest.

His smile widened as they reach my bra strap, ready to un-clasp-

"What do you think you're doing?" An angry voice bellowed, Dimitri being flung onto the ground.

I turned my gaze towards an angry looking Two-Bit, his shaking body standing over a crumpled Dimitri.

"Chto yebatʹ vy dumaete, chto vy delaete!" Dimitri screamed, scrambling back to his feet.

By the look of Two-Bit's expression, I could tell he didn't know what he had said, but that didn't stop him from still holding his angered expression.

"Is this how you treat young girls, you sick perverted asshole?" He asked angrily, shoving Dimitri a bit.

"Two-Bit, please stop, the Officers!" I whispered frantically, my gaze locked on the Patrollers.

"Answer me, god dammit!" Two-Bit yelled, pushing Dimitri another step back; completely ignoring me.

"Whoa Two, take it easy." Darry said as he walked up to the scene, "What's wrong, what happened?"

"This bastard happened, that's what's wrong Darry" Two-Bit responded, his eyes sharpening Dimitri as if he were ready to pounce.

"Please, the Officers," I tried again, "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"But you'll let yourself get hurt and let it slide?"

I shot him a cold look, tugging the shirt down as much as I could. "It's none of your business," I said as deadly that my voice would let me, "You just arrived here. You know nothing of this place."

He turned to face me, his face falling as he took in my tear-stained face and shaking body.

He was about to say something when suddenly timed slowed down.

All I could see was Dimitri running forward, his arm swinging towards Two-Bit.

Before I had a chance to yell or scream, Dimitri's fist connected with Two-Bit's jaw.

That right then was when hell broke loose.

**Chto yebat****ʹ**** vy dumaete, chto vy delaete ? = What the fuck do you think you're doing?**

**Heey Guys, Thanks for more Reviews! Please keep them coming, I like the feedback! It also motivates me to keep writing! **

**xxxNishixxx**


	4. Chapter4: Are You Ready?

Chapter 4: Are You Ready?

"No!" I cried, lunging forward.

Dimitri was in the midst of beating Two-Bit constantly to the jaw until Darry pulled him off, giving him a shiner on his left eye.

"**Eĭ ! Chto proishodit?"**

My head whipped around to see a few Officers running towards us; their hands gripping the guns they had hidden in their belts.

"Dimitri!" I yelled, shoving my full body weight into him, sending him toppling to the ground, me on top of him.

His eyes were screaming rage as they burned into mine. I tried to hold his arms down from flailing but he was too strong for me. One hand came crashing into my cheek, sending me flying into the snow.

I choked on tears as I gingerly held my left cheek, watching as the Officers haul Dimitri off the ground.

"**Poluchit****ʹ**** devushka." **One of them said as he pointed towards me. Still holding my cheek, I got up. I knew only a bit of Russian from staying here so long, so I was able to make out what they meant. It meant, "Get the girl." Why they wanted me, I do not know. I did nothing wrong, but at this moment in time; I didn't know what was going on. I was trembling from being pushed into the snow, my hair dripping cold water into my face.

Two-Bit was also hauled to his feet, his mouth and jaw bleeding.

"Get him to the cell."

I watched as they dragged him off, my face falling in disappointment. He was too kind. If only he didn't get involved, he wouldn't be in this situation. Then again, though, what would have happened if he didn't do anything? What would Dimitri have done to me?

"She didn't do anything."

I turned around to see Darry standing close behind me, his face set in a grim line. "_He's was standing up for me." _I thought, smiling to myself.

"Your words mean nothing, American." The Officer holding Dimitri growled, his other hand grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him.

"What are you going to do with her?"

The Officer smirked, his ugly face looking down at me. "I don't know yet."

I bit my lip, shivering. Tears threatened to spill, and I let them.

Darry gazed at me for a minute before turning back to the Officer. "I will take the punishment, I also hurt him. All she did was throw him to the ground. He did more damage to her than she to him. Look at her cheek, for trying out loud!"

My cheek was still throbbing but I kept my head down, brushing my hair in my face so the bruise would be covered.

"Bitches need beating." Another Officer said smugly, stroking my arm. I shivered at his touch, biting my lip.

Seeing as he could do nothing more, Darry took a step towards me. "You better not hurt her, ya hear?"

The Officer still stroking my arm laughed outright. "**Glupye amerikantsy**… What are you going to do, huh?" He took a step forward, attempting to look tough as he stared Darry into the eyes.

"I wouldn't bug ol' Darry, ya hear?"

It seems as this was happening, the rest of the American gang had come to find out what had happened. The one who spoke was Soda; his happy grin gone and replaced with a frown.

"Take her to the cells and him as well; I'll deal with these hoodlums."

That was all I heard until I was roughly dragged to the cells with Dimitri, the gang's yells the last thing I heard till I was shoved into the dark cell cabin where I would then be faced with my punishment…

I woke up to a banging noise on the metal cells around me.

Groggily lifting my head I spotted two bright grey eyes staring at me.

"Two-Bit?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. I winced as my hand made a little bit of contact with my cheek, causing my eyes to water slightly.

"Good, you're awake. Are you okay?"

"You're asking me if I'm alright? You're the one who nearly got beaten into a pulp!" I cried, my hands flying up in the air with exasperation.

"You took a pretty big hit to the cheek too, broad."

Again with that word… what did it mean? These American words were really confusing me now…

"Yes, I did," I mumbled, "but that doesn't matter. What matters is how long we have been in here for."

"Shoot, I wouldn't know." He said, leaning back against his own set of bars.

"We're going to be taken," I murmured, my eyes darting around the room, "They are going to give us our punishment soon"

"What?"

"You heard me. Our punishment, it's coming so-

My words were cut off by the door opening, sunlight pouring into the cold, dark room.

"Are you ready?"

**Eĭ ! Chto proishodit?** = Hey! What's going on?

**Poluchit****ʹ**** devushka **= Get the girl

**Glupye amerikantsy...** = Silly Americans…

**Hey Guys! That's Chapter 4... **

**Hope you have enjoyed the story so far… I have been reading the reviews and have been thinking about going back to the beginning already and changing it to make it different, and also make the plot of World War2 a bit more… correct.**

**I have asked a sweet reviewer to be my Beta-Correct-It-Person as it would be nice to have and also help the story.**

**Be ready for possible changes starting from Chapter 1 again… but not yet. **

**I will still post some more chapters and also clean everything up!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter5: What We Go Through

**Disclaimer: I haven't written this on any of the chapters yet… so here it goes. I do not own "The Outsiders" :(**

**Chapter 5: What We Go Through**

Two-Bit, finally understanding what I was trying to tell him, stood up off the ground; his mouth set in a grim line.

"And what exactly is our punishment, huh?"

I mentally swore at him, my eyes menacingly going into slits. I could tell what he was trying to do, and for goodness sake, it was the stupidest thing anyone could do at that point. Deep inside, he was scared. Who wouldn't be? Anyone's fear levels would peak if a 6'4 Russian stood in front of their cell with a whip in hand and a devil's smirk plastered across their acne-scarred face.

The man didn't respond to him. Instead, his smirk just grew wider as he spotted me hunched in the corner of the dark cell.

"Adina, I didn't think I would see you here _again."_

He emphasized the word 'again' in reminder about the last time I was taken here. The memories rushed back like lightning, but I blocked them out. I wasn't mentally strong at that point to deal with them, or anything else for that matter.

"Don't touch her."

My head whipped around to see Two-Bit's angry face pressed up against the bars. His face was flushed with red and his voice was full on venom. He frightened me.

"You going to try and stop me, **mudak?" **The Officer sneered, taking a step towards the cage.

I bit my lip, clenching my hands together. This was not going to end well.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the Officer slowly backed away from the call; smirking.

"I guess you can't, can you American?" He asked, laughing, turning his attention back to myself. Silently, he made his way over to my cell and unlocked the cage. That was it.

I screamed as I desperately tried to put as much space as I could between us. He stalked into the cell and grabbed my ankles, dragging my body out of the cell. Clawing at the ground, I screamed Two-Bit's name constantly with tears pouring down my face. I knew what was to happen, and I was terrified. Just as the Officer hoisted me over his shoulder, I spotted Two-Bit's face. It was completely scared, and held such a destroyed emotional look that I had to look away before being taken into the next room.

This next room was completely different than the other holding the cages and the dark feel. This space was grey with hooks bolted everywhere in the ceiling. A ton of ropes were located in the far corner of the square room; a single chair located right beside them. That chair…

_Flashback_

"_Adina Cohen?"_

_Fourteen year old Adina nodded as she was lead into the grey room with many hooks. This was her first time in this room, and she wasn't sure what was going to happen. _

"_They wouldn't hurt a girl" she thought as her feet carried her towards the old man sitting on the chair besides the rope._

"_Brought here for fighting physically with Dimitri Levy?"_

_I shuffled my feet, my gaze on the floor. I had not in fact started a fight with Dimitri. He had been harassing me, and I fought back by pushing him away. This resulted to being knocked around until finally an Officer came and took both of us to the cells._

"_Officer, if I may speak, but I do not understand why I am here."_

_He lifted his gaze off the clipboard to stare me right in the eyes. _

"_Did you not just hear me read? You were physically fighting with another prisoner; therefore both of you will get punished."_

"_I'm fourteen years old! I cannot get into a physical fight with a grown man! I was the one being beaten by him! How daft are you?"_

_I was furious, breathing deeply after my outburst. Minutes, maybe seconds, after, I finally realized what I'd done._

"_I-I-I'm so S-s-sorry!" I stuttered, but it was too late. The look on the older Officers face showed that he held no mercy. He was a cruel man, no matter what age he was._

"_Tie the rope" He growled, leaning back into the chair. A smirk, or was it a smile, was dancing along his lips as I felt a burning sensation on my wrists._

"_Let's begin."_

"Adina Cohen?"

I snapped out of my memories like a retracting rubber band. My head lifted from the ground to meet a pair of ice cold dark blue eyes. It was the old man again; looking far more older than he did the last time I had seen him. His hair was completely grey now, and from his posture I could tell he was having a hard time keeping straight. Why he was still here, I did not know.

"Brought here for fighting with other prisoners towards Dimitri L-"He paused, re-reading the paper once more to make sure he got it correct. "Another fight with Dimitri Levy, Adina? With the help of others too?" He shook his head, smiling. "Deja vu, no?"

My fists went into knuckles at my sides as I stared back down at the ground. It was no use fending for myself. He would show no sympathy or mercy. He probably enjoyed watching others cry out in pain from punishments he'd planned.

The 6'4 Officer went to the pile of ropes and took a single one out. Smiling, he wrapped it around my tiny wrists and lead me to a hook in the middle of the room. Using one arm, he hoisted me onto the hook where I dangled two feet from the ground, the only thing holding me up were the ropes bidning my wrists.

"You may begin, Officer Arseni."

I hear the sound of the whip being taken out and dragging against the cemented floor towards me.

Biting me lip, I squeezed my eyes shut and desperately attempted to loosen the rope bindings from my wrists. _Just breathe Adina, just bre-_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when the cold whip slashed against my back; a scream escaping my dry throat. Fresh tears cascade as the whip makes contact again. I am screaming for my dear life now, struggling to get away. I can scarcely hear Two-Bit's shouts from the other room, but they seem like whispers in comparison to the sounds of the coil whip pelting my now exposed skin. Three more, four more, five more, then, it stops.

I was half unconscious as Arseni cuts the rope from my wrists, letting my body fall to the floor in a heap. I bring myself into the fetal position, my body shivering. I listen to the blood from my back drip onto the hard floor, echoing throughout the closed room.

"Remove her."

I close my eyes as I feel hands lift me up and take me from the room. Passing by the caged room once more, I see Two-Bit shouting and banging against the bars, his face taken over by anger. I limply lift up my arm towards him as I pass by, but it lifelessly drops back down as the black dots fully take over my vision, letting me fall into darkness…

**mudak?= Asshole**

**Sorry about such the long wait, guys! No, I did not consider stopping the book. I am planning my other chapters, and know they will be interesting for you guys to read. For the Reviews who are actually enjoying the book, I would not want to stop it for them. Please make sure to Review! Pleaaase! **

**xxNishi911xx**


	6. Chapter6: This Is It

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders.**

**Note: Thank you everyone who has been with me on this story! There is so much more to come, I promise! Hope you all enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 6- This Is It**

"Adina, can you hear me?"

I mentally cursed as I listened to the same voice repeat that line over and over again. Yes, I could hear him. If he said it anymore, maybe the other end of the world might hear.

Sucking in a deep breath, I willed myself to open my eyes. They hurt, and seemed extremely hard to detach from one another.

"Mr. Smith?"

I recognized him after a few minutes of blurry vision, my mind processing what was happening. The last thing I could remember was being carried past Two-Bit, and watching the way his hand tried to hold mine. The way his face held a shocked expression that could of made anyone's heart break as we passed by. He knew what was coming for him next, but he cared for me more at that moment in time.

"Where am I? And for how long, Mr. Smith?"

From what I could see, my surroundings were grey; just like everything else at this camp. I felt a pillow beneath my head, and my nearly numb hands were brushing what seemed to be a blanket of some sort.

"Our cabin. You've been out for a few hours now, but we've all been worried sick anyways."

I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see his pained face anymore. I didn't want to be reminded of what happened, or what happened to Two-Bit. Every time I thought about the punishment, my mind would wander off onto Two-Bit, and how he didn't deserve what happened to him. He was protecting me, and he got hurt. It was my fault he got hurt…

"I know what you're thinking, Adina. Don't blame yourself."

Opening my eyes again, tears found their way out and spilt down my cheeks.

Wordlessly, he wiped them away with his thumb, his gaze never loosing mine. "He's in the other cabin being tended by his friends. He's okay, now."

"It's my fault, Mr. Smith. He shouldn't of had that happen to him because of me. He shouldn't have done anything to get himself in trouble."

"Adina," he whispered, his thumb lingering on my cheek still, "I am glad he did. I personally was not there to protect you like I promised I would always. He protected you while I could not, and for that I am grateful."

I swallowed, my hands slowly moving up the bed until they held his hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you, Mr. Smith. It is I that am grateful for all that you have done for me. Only now after this do I realize that I am appreciative of what some of the men here do for me. They are protecting me, and now I know that I can't always stand-alone and try to manage without others. I am so obliged to have people around that care about me, and want to do these things for me."

"I will always protect you when I can, Adina. You know that."

"I know that now."

He smiled, something he hadn't done for a while, and removed his hand; leaning back in the chair he was sitting on.

"Your wounds are tended and wrapped in spare sheets. If you're able to walk, we could go see the other American?"

I grimaced and nodded my head. Helping me sit up, Mr. Smith eased me off the bed with such gentleness that you would think I could be a porcelain doll.

Walking out the cabin door, I turned to him, trying to meet his cold eyes.

"How bad are they?" I asked, biting my lip.

Still avoiding my eyes, he gruffly answered with sympathy filling his voice.

"There'll be scars."

I bit my lip harder and looked away. That was all I wanted to know.

After a ten-minute struggle to getting to the next cabin, we made it to the foot of Two-Bit's bunk bed.

Every single one of his American friends were around his bed; two being on top of the top bunk staring down at us.

Just as I walked in, they all stood up and stared at me with large eyes.

"Adina," Darry started, watching me with pained eyes, "are you okay?"

"Two-Bit told us how you went in…well…first" Ponyboy, from the top bunk, added.

"I'm fine. How is he?" Annoyance filled my voice, as I looked all of them back in the eyes. How could they all ask if I was all right when their best friend looked in terrible shape? Their he was, lying there with his eyes closed; one of them turning purple. His hands were rested on his stomach, and there were sheets stacked upon sheets underneath him. I could see that the blood was being absorbed and spread around the material, and a horrible feeling arose in my gut.

"H-h-how m-m-many l-lashes d-d-d-did h-he g-g-get?" I stuttered; my eyes locked on the stained sheets.

"I counted about fifteen, but I'm not sure." Darry replied, sadness washing over his features.

Fifteen? No, that couldn't be right. How could he get so many when I only received six… or was it seven…?

"Seven"

Snapping out of my haze, I jerk my head towards Mr. Smith whom had just answered.

"They wanted to know how many you received, Ada," he said softly, "I counted seven."

"W-why would he receive so many more, then?" I asked, taking a step towards Two-Bit's unconscious body.

His chest was rising up and down at a slow pace, and my hand went automatically to the hands rested upon his chest. They were incredibly soft and smooth, making my lips pull up into a smile.

Ever so slowly, Two-Bit began to stir. Opening his eyes, he looked around the room at everyone surrounding him; his friends, and Mr. Smith and I.

"Adina"

He breathed my name out, shivers tingling up my spine. The way he said my name nearly stopped my heart, but I was too busy worrying to notice.

"Two-Bit, are you alright?"

He laughed softly, tightening his grip on my hands gently. "I've been better."

Dally laughed softly, leaning back in his wooden chair. "Good to see you're up, man."

"How long have I been out for?"

"Three hours?" Ponyboy asked, looking to Johnny to see if his answer was correct. Johnny nodded, then turned his attention to me.

"Your head didn't hurt when you woke up, did it?"

I gave him an odd look, shaking my head. "No, why would it?"

Softly laughing, Darry turned towards me. "The Officers were dragging you towards the cabin, and Johnny and I came to help. He dumped you in Johnny's arms un-expectantly, and Johnny dropped you-"

"By accident" Johnny quickly said, cutting Darry of before he could finish his sentence.

"Yeah, that was what I was gonna say, Johnnycake." Darry said, smiling.

I smiled at them, enjoying the way they could be so natural around each other. The way they treated each other like family. Looking back into Two-Bit's eyes, I smiled to myself, knowing now that I had a chance. A chance to escape; to be free. They would help me, and each other, to get out of here. We would do it together.

**Thanks So Much For Reading! I thought this might be a bit of a slow chapter… next one will be better, I promise! Make sure to Read && Review ! **


	7. Chapter7: Not Yet Safe

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders.**

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! Thanks for the Reviews I have been getting on the story; they mean a lot! Please Review, it really helps motivate me and also gives me ideas for future chapters! Feel free to give advice or ideas for upcoming chapters; it would really help and be great! **** Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Not Yet Safe**

I awoke from the gang's cabin feeling like it was Saturday. Though, here at the camp, barely anyone kept track of the days of the week. It could've been Monday for all I knew, but it just felt like a Saturday. Saturday held that feeling like all the weight of the world was lifted from your shoulders for just a day as you listened to the shows from the old radio in the living room. Like nothing could go possibly wrong because this was the day you could finally relax from you're life and take a deep breath. Personally, it was my favorite day of the week. Softly laughing, I thought of how I couldn't even relate to that feeling anymore due to the lifestyle I had now. Yes, we did get days off from working, but it never held that feeling that my Saturdays held. Nothing would ever hold that feeling.

Looking around, I smiled as I saw all of our sleeping arrangements. We had stayed up late last night talking and talking about our lives and everything other than that and must have fallen asleep in the same positions we were sitting in. I was sprawled across Two-Bit's legs at the bottom of his bed, and Mr. Smith was asleep in the old wooden chair beside it. Johnny and Pony were knocked out on the top of bunk, their heads and arms dangling off the edge. Steve and Soda were on their separate beds, each snoring with their mouths hanging open, and Darry was asleep with his back resting against Dally's bed; his face looking peaceful.

"You're awake?"

I turned my head to see Two-Bit watching me, his eyes dancing with amusement. His face looked less pale than it had last night, and he seemed to be free of most of his pain.

"Only for a couple minutes," I softly replied as I tried to get into a more comfortable position. "I was thinking about how my day was going to be today."

"What usually happens here on a regular day?"

Glancing up at the clock tacked into the wall, I sighed. "Breakfast in a couple minutes, then we work for the rest of the day until dinner. It's a long day."

His eyes filled with pain as he tried to sit up. Telling by the way he tried to stretch, I knew that he wouldn't be much help working out in the woods today.

"Two-Bit, when I first came here I was really scared. I used to hide in certain places where no one could find me. Places I thought were… safe. Safe for me to be when they tried to find me. If you let me, I would like to take you to one of my old hiding places. In the condition you're in, I don't want you working."

His face went annoyed as he tried to turn me down, but was cut off by Darry getting up off the ground; rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"I think that might be a good idea, Two," Darry added, turning to face me, "Thank you, Adina."

"It's my fault he is in what condition he is. I would be honored to help him."

"Adina," Two-Bit argued, his voice growing louder, "It's not your fault what happened. Stop blaming yourself, dammit!"

Everyone was woken up by now, their attention turned to Two-Bit and I.

"I'm just saying-"

"No, Adina. What happened yesterday was not your fault. I got more lashes because he was pushing my buttons about a lot of things. The gang, my family, you… If I could go back in time, I wouldn't change what I said to him in there. Yeah, it came with a price, but I am at least still alive, and that's all that counts. Now, stop saying that it's your fault, okay?"

Running through what he just said, I slowly nodded, not meeting his eyes.

Silence passed throughout the cabin for several minutes, but it seemed like hours. Finally, Dally spoke up, getting up off of his bed and looking straight at me.

"What are we doing right now, huh?"

Turning my embarrassed gaze to the clock again, my eyes widened at the time.

"We have 10 minutes to eat breakfast, then we start work!"

"Take Two-Bit to your hiding spot, first. We'll meet you around the dining area." I nodded to Darry and watched him, Mr. Smith, and the rest of the gang walk out the door, leaving only Two-Bit, me, and Johnny.

"Let's go" Johnny said, his voice soft as a whisper. I nodded in agreement and helped him lift Two-Bit off the bed. The walk to the hidden shed behind the cabin was silent, no one saying a word to each other.

Finally getting there after a long struggle, I yanked open the door to show Two-Bit the room before he got in.

It was small, with two chairs pushed up against the wall, and a couple magazines I traded with some of the prisoners were shoved in the far corner.

"If you have to go to the washroom, just go outside of the shed. I don't think you would make it to the out-houses without being caught." I mumbled, helping him step into the small area.

Rubbing the back of his head, he nervously smiled and nodded his head. "Thanks again."

Nodding, Johnny and I walked away.

"He cares for ya a lot, ya dig?"

I turned my head to meet Johnny's puppy eyes. Anger spiked through my mind. Why would Two-Bit care for me when I only knew him for less than a day? From that thought, it then brought up yesterdays matters again. _He only knew me for a couple hours and went through pain for me already…_

"I'm sorry Johnny," I mumbled, glancing away, "I just still think it's my f-" He cut me off with a hand to my mouth.

"I was there, Adina. What happened to him was not your fault. He did it because he cared. If he didn't, he wouldn't have done it."

"I guess."

Smiling slightly, he pulled me over to the line up with the rest of the gang. They seemed to be in a deep discussion and barely noticed us as we collected our food and sat beside them.

"Two-Bit alright, A?"

I nodded at Soda, watching a relieved wave of emotions pass over his beautiful face.

Just as I was about to take the first bite of my plain oatmeal, an Officer came towards the dining area, his mouth set in a grim line.

"Get up!" He barked, "Go off to your work stations!"

Great.

I groaned, placing my hot oatmeal down on the snow. Glancing towards the others, I saw them doing the same thing.

"Get ready for the time of your lives, new boys." I heard the Officer mumble as we made our way to the forest.

He must have known what he was talking about, that Officer, because I could hardly believe what I saw when I took my first few steps into the forest…

**Thought I would leave my first cliffhanger here!**

**So, I feel like I should get a beta-reader to help with spelling mistakes and whatnots… If anyone would like to, please leave me either a PM, or a review! I like Reviews better, though… Anyways, hoped you liked the chapter! Have a great day!**

**xxNishixx**


	8. Chapter8: Discoveries

**Make sure to Read and Review!**

**Chapter8: Discoveries**

For a split second, I actually thought I would have seen Two-Bit standing there, two officers standing on each side of him; his hands bound in chains. That split-second thought passed quickly though, and the mental image of Two-Bit was replaced by a real image of Officers holding what looked like a dead body.

I gasped, falling back a step. Luckily, a strong pair of arms caught me before I could stumble to the ground. Looking up, I saw Dally's emotionless face as he stared at the man in between the Officers.

Biting my lip, I kept staring at his face, not wanting to look anymore at the horrid site.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Dally noticed where my gaze was and covered my eyes with one hand, the other around my waist and pulling me to his chest like I was the only thing keeping him strong at that moment.

"Don't let her look, Dal." I heard Soda whisper, his feet making a crunching sound on the ground as he took a step back.

"I bet you're all wondering why we're holding a dead body," an Officer said, his voice holding a note like it was a inside joke, "so let me tell you a little something. This is what happens when you try to run."

I bit my lip harder, tears welling up in my eyes. Dally must have felt the moisture on his hands because I felt him turn my body around so that I was facing his chest, and he held me close. Finally letting the sorrow feeling hit me, I sobbed into his chest. I sobbed for the man that thought he could be free one day. The man who thought that he could escape and start a brand new life. I sobbed for myself too as I thought about how it would be almost impossible to escape with security like this. They would shoot me without a moments hesitation.

I heard distant comforting words, but I could just barely hear over my choked cries.

"Alright boys, take him away. Get to work, all of you. You'll be cutting down trees and making firewood today."

I grasped tighter onto Dally's shirt, relaxing when I felt his comforting stroking on my head.

"Are you okay?" I hear him gruffly ask.

He pulls me back slightly so he can see my face, beckoning Soda to come stand beside him.

"Y- No, not really" I admitted, my shoulders slumping in defeat.

This wasn't the first time a dead body has been found and showed to the others in the woods. The first time was the hardest, though. It was my first time seeing a dead body, and I couldn't understand death at that point. What happens? Why does the body just not move anymore? Is there a soul that powers them? Does the soul just stay in the body 'till the body is ruined, then leave? So many questions haunted me for the following days, following me around like a stray dog. Still to this day, I will never understand death. I guess that just comes with time, or knowledge from someone who actually knows.

"Did you not hear what I said? Or are you deaf? Get to work!" I suddenly feel a sharp tug on my hood and I'm falling towards the ground.

Hitting the snow with a soft _thud_, I whip around to face a grinning Officer. I feel hands pulling me up from the snow, and watch as Steve shakes his head in disgust.

"Them Officers think they can do anything to anybody cause they can," he spit at the ground, glaring at the back of the Russian, "pathetic."

I drop my head to the ground, scuffing my boots in the snow. "Maybe if I didn't look so weak and helpless they wouldn't pick on me so much. If I was like Dally."

The gang held their breath, looking me straight in the eye.

Dally smirked, messing up my hair. "Ya don't wanna be like me, broad."

Darry nodded his head, his eyes meeting Ponyboy's. "You don't need to be cold and tough, Adina."

I gritted my teeth, taking a step towards Darry. "Being weak and helpless isn't really going to get me anywhere but killed, Darry."

"Being cold and tough ain't gonna earn you anyone to protect and care for you either." He growled, his eyes flashing with anger.

I stumbled back a step, scared. It was finally hitting him. The fact that he was stuck in a place like this, it was finally hitting him.

"You just keep your dam mouth shut like you do, and you ain't gonna need to be cold like Dally, or any hood for that matter. You don't need to walk around and deal with the stress about why you're in here because you don't have a reason! Do you?"

Tears welled up in my eyes as Soda pushed Darry back a step, his eyes going into slits.

"Calm it, Darry. You're angry, you don't mean these things."

"Of course I do! Don't you boss me around Sodapop; you ain't the one to do that! Kid brother!" He pushed Sodapop back as was done to him and sharply turned around towards a station where men were beginning to pick up axes. Officers everywhere held guns and pointed them in all directions to make sure none of the men tried anything against them.

Tears were now falling freely down my face, staring at Darry's back.

"Adina," Soda murmured, taking a small step towards me.

I back away, turning around to another station where axes were being given out. I blocked out the gang's calls and picked up an axe, following Gustaw to the nearest tree.

Millions of thoughts were roaming through my mind as I used all my little strength to hack the tree at the base.

_Is Two-Bit all right? Why does Darry hate me so much? Does he hate me, or is that just anger he is speaking?_

As the thoughts rolled around my mind like a ball, I felt the tears speeding up as they dripped silently off my face in the cold…

Sorry I haven't updated for… a while. I had a writers block... still am kinda having it … Please Review, and also give me some feedback on what I should do for further chapters. Advice is greatly needed. Also, I have a new story out called "Visionless Journey" about Dally's blind sister coming to find him. Make sure to check that one out and review!

Have an amazing day/night!

XoxoStayGoldoxoX


	9. Chapter9: Get You Back

**Chapter9: Get You Back**

I was drenched in sweat, snow, and smelt like oak. We had been working for 7 hours straight, and I was beginning to feel faint.

"**Vashe vremya sdelat****ʹ**** segodnya" **an Officer barked, grabbing an axe from one of the workers.

I breathed a sigh of relief, staggering to put my axe back in the pile, the hairs on the back of my neck rising. I could almost feel all the guns pointed in all directions, one probably resting particularly on me.

Without glancing at the gang, I stumbled at out the forest and towards Two-Bit's destination.

Finally getting there, I knocked softly on the door.

I heard a couple noises of someone walking towards the door, and then it was pulled back ever so slightly.

"Two-Bit?" I asked, my eyes going wide.

He looked a bit better; he must have gotten some sleep. He was smiling lazily at me, resting his head against the door.

"Adina" he breathed, pulling me inside.

"Are you better?" I asked, looking around the room.

"I think I just slept the whole time," he said quietly, "listen, I want to thank you aga-"

"I told you. What happened… you needed this. It was pretty hard work out there, and I don't think you could have done it in the condition you are in."

He nodded his head silently, avoiding eye contact.

After an awkward couple minutes in the room, I finally decided to break the silence.

"Are you ready to go? Are you okay to walk a bit better, now?"

"Yah, where are the guys?"

I swallowed, attempting to remove the memories of earlier this day. "I didn't wait for them. Something… happened. I'm not communicating with them right now."

"What happened?" he asked, confusion washing over his features.

"Anger. You came here, and it didn't settle in your mind that your stuck in a place miles away from your home. Your minds have still not learned that you may never be able to leave this treacherous place. But now… it's starting. You're finally understanding what this place will do to you…"

I mumbled off, looking at the ground.

He was silent for a couple minutes then opened the door slowly to make sure no one was around. Then, he got out and limped away. I got out after, walking silently beside him.

We said nothing the whole way walking to the meal line. I was confusing and annoying me. What had I said wrong that caused him to be upset and not talk to me?

**Vashe vremya sdelat****ʹ**** segodnya= Your time is done for the day**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys! I've been busy trying to organize my second chapter for my second story "Visionless Journey" with my amazingly new Beta- Reader, "PeaceLoveOutsider" ! She has been amazing giving me ideas for the next chappie, and has been a really big help! Chapter 10 will be up soon, and so will chapter 2 for my other story be up! Have a amazing day!**

**~ STAY GOLD~**

**Nishi911**


	10. Chapter10: Safe&Sound

**So…. I feel absolutely horrid. I haven't written for AGES. Someone wack me with a club… Things are going well right now in school though! I got into Humanities 9 so I've been working on writing skills!**

**So without delay- here is the next chapter. I promise I will start back with writing regularly, I honestly feel terrible.**

**I also have a favour to ask…? Leave what you think should happen in future chapters… anything you want to see more of? Adina getting beaten around… guys being ADORABLE… anything like that will be helpful! Thank you and here is the next chappy! **

**Chapter10: Safe&Sound**

It had been weeks since the Americans had come to the camp; weeks since my life had changed drastically. I now felt emotions I never felt before; uncontrollable anger towards being in the camp and innocent people in the camp, sadness that life was unfair… and hope. Hope that I was going to leave Siberia and start my life fresh somewhere new; somewhere I could finally be happy. It wasn't an impossible thought anymore; no. Ever since I met the 7 American boys… Something inside me is saying that they are the solving of all problems; the light at the end of the tunnel.

Things with the gang have gotten better, also. Darry had a heart-felt conversation with my about his angry outburst, and privately explained his worries of his brothers being here, his sorrows of how he let them down, his anger that everyone's innocence would be corrupted here; including mine. After explaining that I wasn't going to lose mine anytime soon, we fell into a peaceful talk about life.

I've become very close to the gang, and I think love to them. They are like older brothers I have never had; always watching out for me and keeping me close. When things happen, they hold me close and hug me, letting me cry into their shirts like Dally had first done when we where in the forest. I believe I am starting to be in love with them.

I do not know when I will tell them about my plan, though; my plan of escaping the trenches of this place and being free. I can't come up with an image inside my head of how they will talk it.

"Done staring at nothing, kid?"

I whip around to face Steve, an amused expression on his face.

"Don't scare me like that, Steve! I could've had a heart attack!"

"Sure kid, come on, dinner's ready," He gently takes my hand as we walk out of the forest, "I'm so excited."

I feel a small smile come as I chuckle at his sarcasm. "I'm sure you are, Steve."

Walking over to the little tent set up with the soup, I overhear silent chattering from the criminals in the corner.

"Tonight?"

"Yes tonight, now keep it down."

What was happening tonight that was getting them worked up? Were they going to try and escape?

My mouth drops open at the thought as the soup is roughly poured into my bowl. They were going to try and escape? After just a couple days ago seeing the dead body being hauled around by the Officers? Dimitri was also one of the men speaking about this, and honestly, if he was caught… it would give me a clear conscious to sleep at night. Though lately he had been bugging me less; harassing and bothering me only a couple times a week instead of the daily. Was this maybe because I was always near the Curtis gang?

"Evening Adi"

I was sitting at the benches with the gang now, all their heads turned in my direction, nodding acknowledgments.

"Evening" I said softly, sipping from the metal bowl.

The rest of dinner was silent; everyone seemingly pondering in their own thoughts. It was silent, but not awkward. A couple more people joined the table, and time seemed to linger on. Before you know it, everyone was done and walking towards their sleeping cabins, calling goodnights to each other.

"Sleep well, beautiful.' Soda murmured as he hugged me farewell.

"You too."

* * *

><p>"Do it"<p>

"Who's after him then?"

"Quit talking so loud, **maneken!"**

My eyes fluttered open at the voices, confusin washing over me. Why did they sound so familiar…?

Completely opening my eyes, I find myself staring up at Dimitri's cold gaze, a evil smirk on his lips.

"Hello Adina."

**Maneken= dummy**

**Hi guys! Ok, so here's chapter 10! Please Review! Also- how do you want the next chapter…? I'm not sure how to write it… graphic, or not graphic? BLEEHEUGBRUNGAN. O_o**

**~ Nishi**


	11. Chapter11: Stolen

**Soo… Here's chapter 11! Warning for younger audiences or viewers who dislike M+ scenes… This chapter may be a bit detailed. It's not that detailed… But I'm just warning 'yall.**

**Oh, and Visionless Journey will be updated… soon.**

**Chapter 11: Stolen**

"W-w-what? H-h-how… Where am I-I?" I stuttered, frantically trying to get up, only resulting to their greedy hands pushing me back into snow.

"Outside darling. Let's just say that your cabin members sleep soundly…"

My mind began racing at the thought of them kidnapping me from my own cabin, holding me hostage out in the cold in only my thin shirt and cotton pants. It was dark and silent; the only thing heard was their evil chuckles at my frightened expression.

"I've been waiting for this a long time, Adina."

I whip my head to face Dimitri, his gaze travelling up and down my body, slowly. This was what they were planning back at the dinner camp; not escaping from the Gulag, but kidnapping me… raping me… having me for their own amusement and needs…

I sucked in a quick breath of air, readying myself to let forth a scream, but instead got a hand slapped across my mouth before any sound could come out.

I frantically flailed my limbs around, trying to get away. This could not be happening!

"Stop struggling and it'll all be okay!" he breathed in my ear, his hand grazing up my thigh. I kicked out, but one of the 3 men held both my feet down, making my legs completely useless.

Tears poured out of my eyes now, non-stop. I knew Dimitri's absence for that short time was too good to be true. Now look at me; about to be molested by 3 men outside in the snow, out of sight and distance to scream or be heard.

I suddenly feel cold air hit my chest as my shirt is ripped away by one of the men; Sasha. The other, Gavril, reaches out, his hungry eyes never leaving mine. I scream into the hand again as I feel a sharp pain, more tears falling.

"Wish we done this sooner," he murmurs, his other hand trying to pull down my pants.

"N-n-no!" I cry, trying to push his eager hands away. It's hopeless, though, as they are much stronger than my weak, frail, hands.

"Shhhh" He soothes as my pants are removed and flung into the snow. This is it. This is how I am going to loose the only thing I have left to give; my virtue. I feel more pains in my chest and I try to cry out again, the pain too much to handle.

"You're going to feel so good," Dimitri whispers into my ear, his breath sending shivers to rake up my exposed body, "it may hurt a little, though."

"Can we get to it now? **YA poluchayu neterpelivykh.**" Someone said, his voice rising in annoyance and impatience. I didn't even want to see who spoke; my brain keeping my eyes closed in some sort of protection way. I did not want to look into the eyes of my rapists, it was too much to handle. I was weak, afraid, and could not do anything. My Americans probably were still sleeping, their dreams filled with memories of their old home, and how things used; happy.

"Don't want to see my face, Adina?" Dimitri asked, one hand cupping my face, the other ripping apart my tightly closed legs.

I didn't reply, this causing him to become angry. So then I felt it. A searing pain in my lower abdomen as he angry took me in the snow. I screamed in pain, this time without a hand covering my mouth. He growled, going harder and faster, his anger and need taking over him. Even in the dark I could see his eyes go darker, an evil smile on his face.

The other men kept themselves busy with trailing their hands everywhere, muttering about when it was finally going to be their time. I felt used and dirty, their words stinging me. I squeezed my eyes tighter and begged that someone heard my scream; heard anything that was going on. The moans, the screams of pain, the growls…

Pain still came, and I was about to open my mouth to scream out again when Dimitri suddenly stopped, and there was a sound of someone hitting the snow hard.

My eyes flew open and I curled myself into a fetal position, silent cries and shivers racking throughout my body. A few more sounds of punches and kicks were heard, and then everything went dead silent. Still to scared to open my eyes, I kept them squeezed shut; waiting.

"Adina?"

The voice came from Dally, so many emotions in the single word.

I started sobbing my heart out, trying to curl tighter than I already was. I wanted to break my bones from the tightness; anything that could hold me together.

"Come here, baby" he whispered, trying to pull me into his chest.

"D-d-don't t-t-touch m-me," I stuttered, my vision beginning to fade into black, "p-please."

He was silent, his hand grasping mine tightly. It was warm. I finally looked him in the eye, his own holding so much emotion; sorrow, anger, confusion, sadness, depression.

"Dally" I choked out before letting the darkness swallow me whole, un-regrettably.

**YA poluchayu neterpelivykh= I'm getting impatient**

**So there is chapter 11! Sorry about the time… : ( School is HETIC! Heck… I can't wait for Grade 10 ! I'll be 15 in the Summer… and hopefully my skills of organization will improve. I was in Humanities (Socials+ English) Honours this year… but un-fortunately I didn't make it into English 10 Honours… I had a 3 day depression time period… and maybe bawled my eyes out :/**

**I got into Socials though, so yeah…**

**Life sucks sometimes, doesn't it? Hopefully everyone's lives are going okay, though! **

**See you soon with another update! Feedback on this chapter and ideas for the next please!**

**Read && Review my lovelies 3 **

**~ Nishi**


	12. Chapter12: Eyes Open

**Chapter 12: Eyes Open **

When I finally regained conscious, I was still in Dally's arms, my head rested on his shoulder and legs swinging back and forth from the motion. His chest was rapidly heaving up and down, dirty curses escaping his mouth. A couple I had to widen my eyes at- the creativity ws astounding.

"Dally?" I whispered, opening my eyes a bit wider. Everything was still a jumble in my mind; waking up in the snow, Dimitri hovering over me, the pain…

"Dally!" i choked out again, tears springing to my eyes- again. I knew this would happen… I knew i would never make it out of here un touched. "W-w-why?" I sobbed, my eyes never leaving his face.

Slowly, he looked down at me, his eyes slightly red. My heart stopped, my sobs seizing, eyes glued to his sorrowed expression. Dally had cried for me; Dally the man who was as tough as steel.

He kept walking glancing down every couple minutes until he finally got to his cabin; the American's cabin. Pushing open the door, six pairs of eyes snapped to me. Startled, and embarrassed, I turned my head into my saviour's shoulder, trying to ignore their stares.

"Dal, everything alrigh'?" Johnny asked as we grew closer.

I felt Dally sit, shifting my weight until he and I,were both sitting comfortable.

"Where were you, Dal?" Steve asked, his hand reaching out to grasp my arm.

I jerked, a whimper escaping.

Silence filled the room, waiting for one of us to speak… but I couldn't. Not yet; not this soon. The shame and information still hadn't processed with me yet, leaving me confused and scared.

"Guys…" Dal began, one hand stroking my head, 'Adina…"

They didn't have to be told anymore. Between me silence and ripped clothing, a infant would be able to know what had happened out in the snowy night.

Shouts and growls suddenly erupted.

* * *

><p>The shouting and yelling had calmed down now; an hour later. I had left Dally's arm to curl up with Sodapop with Ponyboy next to him, stroking my hair.<p>

I still shivered every time I felt his hand on me, but I had to keep telling myself this was Ponyboy. The innocent boy who was trying to comfort me; not Dimitri. Not the man who had forcibly put himself on me; leaving me to scream and cry unheard…

"Shh, it's okay baby," Sodapop whispered, wiping away my new- yet so old- tears, "everything is going to be okay."

"If the guards weren't there already I would've gone back and killed them all." Steve growled, his fist clenched.

Two-Bit was silent, his eyes passing between myself, and Dally who was sitting in the corner looking ready to murder the next thing that touched him.

"Their gonna be coming for you soon Dally" he said, eyes darting to the door.

"Let them," he growled back, leaning forward, "let em. I'll show them how scared I am of them."

My heart stopped. No. Dally couldn't get in trouble by beating up the guards because of me. I'd seen men whom fought with officers come out of the cells the next day; looking like they'd been through Hell and back. Some hadn't ever survived the night.

"N-n-n-no Dally" I cried for the first time, trying to stand from Soda's lap. The minute my feet hit the ground, my legs started to shake rapidly and turned to jelly, letting my body hit the cement hard. Before I heard the _thunk, _my eyes had already closed and taken me away from reality.

**I just wanted to clear one thing! Dimitri= Prisoner also. I've been getting a couple questions about that; and I'm sorry if it wasn't clear! :/**

**That was a really, really, really long time not updating… :s I'm so sorry !**

**I won't even bother making up a excuse- I'm really sorry :/**

**Oh Gawd- this chapter isn't even up to bat.**

**Next one will be better. And longer.**

**Anyone want to give me ideas on how to carry this on- any ideas at all? **

**Read & Review ~ **

**Nishika x**


End file.
